


Shut up for five minuets

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: Opposite Sides of the Tree Trunk [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flipped!AU, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, This is really old I actually don't know why I never posted it on here :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: Connor is trying to explain hes there to help





	Shut up for five minuets

Since both Connor and Evan knew how down one another could be and how that could affect their grades, they decided to share their district accounts with each other to make sure that one or the other wasn’t upset in any way. Connor had just recently checked on Evan’s college grades, a series of D’s and C’s, and he was worried.

He didn’t really mean to push Evan so much when Evan had gotten back to the apartment after class, but he was worried. He knew how bad Evan could get, how on some weeks when he got down he ended up hurting himself. It had only been at least two months since Connor could remember that Evan last hurt himself, but what if he started again and was only hiding it?

Connor was rambling now, his voice a little too aggressive about Evan’s grades and how he mentioned that Evan could talk to him, that he needed to not hide his issues because Connor was there to help.

Evan snapped.

“Can you shut up for five minutes, please?!” he hissed. It had been so long since Connor had heard Evan snap like that at him before. His eyes clouded with anger and regret when he saw Connor immediately jump and flinch away when he yelled. “I-I’m sorry I just…sorry.” Evan quickly stumbled over his words, “Things are just really hard Connor…the rent a-and my job and college. It’s all so hard.” Evan pulled his legs against his chest, resting his head on his knees and heaving a heavy sigh. “It’s hard to go on with it.”

Connor frowned, “Evan I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pushed you but-” he paused. But what? What was he meant to say in this situation? They both struggled so much with things like this how was he meant to fix it? “But uhm…shit….Evan I think its time we got a dog.”

“A dog?” Evan slowly looked up, his eyes brimmed with tears and his face full of obvious confusion. “Connor I just got done saying that I was stressed I don’t think we need a-”

“No I mean we should get you a psychiatric service dog. I think it might help you out a little more with the stress. I was looking into them recently because I knew your birthday was drawing near and I, Jared, Alana and Zoe all decided that it would be a good gift for you. I can’t adopt it though until we get you to sign the papers for it. That being said…would you be interested?”

Evan stayed silent for a moment, thinking about his options. If he said no then they wouldn’t have to deal with another thing to add on to the stress. Then again, this dog was meant to help him and if he said yes then maybe things would be better. He finally came up with an answer and slowly nodded his head, “Y-yeah…I think that might work…thanks…”

Connor smiled, he could tell Evan wasn’t totally happy, but better than he was doing before. He moved over to the door and hummed, “Since today has been so stressful maybe we can go get some McDonald’s?” he slowly asked.

Evan smiled a little more and got up, following Connor out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this was written a really long time ago? And I guess I just never posted it on here for some reason but uh...its for the flipped au! Or takes place after the events of the flipped au.  
> The flipped au, otherwise known as 'Opposite sides of the tree trunk' isn't yet fully posted on here and for good reasons. I want to make sure its as good as it can be before fully being on AO3.  
> I thank Slaygoldponyboy on tumblr for helping me with the idea of it to begin with and want to do it justice but for now, heres this small little fic related to the au.
> 
> Hit me up on tumble @Bi-Evan if you want to know more about it. If you just search Flipped AU on my blog it should all come up though.


End file.
